My Name is Prince Marth
by AnimeSmash
Summary: Prince Marth was a newcomer to a Melee tournament. Though to him, he was the only Japanese speaking fighter, so he often couldn't communicate with others, and others bullied him about speaking Japanese. That is...until one red haired swordsmen comes and befriends the young prince. MarthxRoy
1. An Invitation

**This is another Super Smash Bros story. P.S.- I DON'T own Super Smash Bros. Also, Marth speaks Japanese only, so I'll translate the little stuff, and I might translate the huge speaking lines, depending on how long they are. But I want you guys to understand him so...I'll try my best. And if I don't, someone becomes my translator later in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Invitation

Hi. I'm Prince Marth, prince of Altea. I'm sixteen, and I am the ruler of Altea, along with my guardian Jagen and my small army. Altea's been pretty calm now, considering the fact we just finished a war, where I lost my father and older sister, but that's beside the point. As the Japanese speaking prince of Altea, I had a lot of responsibilities in Altea, but that soon changed when a got a letter.

"Milord...A letter just came for you." Jagen told me as I got up from my chair, put away my book, and walked up to him. He handed me the letter and I opened and read what was inside.

 _Dear Prince Marth,_

 _You are invited to join us for this year's Super Smash Bros. Melee tournament._

 _If you accept, please be ready in three days. A private bus will be here to pick_

 _you_ _up at 2:30 in the afternoon. We hope to see you in Smash Manor in the_

 _next_ _couple days._

 _Best of luck,_

 _Master and Crazy Hand_

Me? Invited in the next tournament. I had watched the first one, and thought it was really cool. So for me to actually be in one was amazing. I really wanted to go...but I didn't know if Jagen would let me.

"So what was it milord?"

"Watashi- watashi wa,-ji no sumasshutōnamento ni shōtai sa rete!" I cried as I looked at the letter one more time.

"And...you really want to go?" he asked as I handed him back the letter.

"Hai!" I replied, practically shaking with excitement.

"But what about your duties? You are a lone prince."

"Shitte iru. Shikashi, watashi wa kore o watasu koto wa dekimasen! Kore wa shōgai ni ichido no chansudesu! Jagen shite kudasai!" I pleaded as I thought for a second. "Nani ka warui koto ga imamade hassei shita baai, watashi wa modotte kimasu." I finished as Jagen thought about it.

"Alright. But if something bad happens...you have to come back immediately." he sighed as I ran off to my room.

* * *

"Roy! Where are you?" I heard my father ask as I put my sword and my towel down.

"I'm in my room!" I called back as I ran downstairs. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that something came for you in the mail." my father told me as he handed me the letter.

"Who's it from?" I asked as I looked up at my father's smiling face.

"Why don't you open it and see?" he laughed as I ripped the envelope open, though I was careful not to rip the delicate paper inside and read it aloud.

 _Dear Roy, duke of Pherae,_

 _You are invited to join us for this year's Super Smash Bros. Melee tournament._

 _If you accept, please be ready in three days. A private bus will be here to pick_

 _you_ _up at 2:30 in the afternoon. We hope to see you in Smash Manor in the_

 _next_ _couple days._

 _Best of luck,_

 _Master and Crazy Hand_

I finished reading the letter, then I looked at my father in shock. "Father! Can I go? Please!" I begged and pleaded as I grabbed his wrist.

"Your only fifteen Roy. Is this safe?" he asked me as I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I was fifteen when I retrieved the Sword of Seals and used it to save Pherae. Was I too young fro that? Plus, I watched last year's tournament, and there's no blood. I think the worst that's ever happened was that someone sprained a wrist when he came to landed, and he recovered within a matter of days Dad. Plus, I'll be extra careful." I pleaded again as my father sighed.

"Alright Roy. But only if you promise to extra careful." he laughed as I hugged him.

"Okage de chichi. Soshite, watashi wa ishi... Shinpaishinaidekudasai!" I laughed as I ran up to my room.

* * *

Three days later. I was ready to go. My next stop was Smash Manor. I wasn't just leaving Altea forever, but it would be a long time before I saw it again. And saying goodbye was the hardest part. I'll admit, I was a crying mess when goodbyes had started. First it was my small army. Cain, Abel, Gordin, Draug, then Jagen...who I'll admit was one of the hardest people to say goodbye to.

"Why are you crying Prince Marth? I thought you were stronger than that." he laughed, making me smile a little through all my tears.

"Watashi wa. Soshite, korera wa watashi ga nagashita yo watashi no saigo no namida ga arimasu. Ima kara... Mō nakimasen." I sighed as I wiped my tears and looked at my army one more time.

"Wait!" Gordin called, causing us all to turn towards him. "Prince Marth. I...We wanted to give you this. Just to remember us by." Gordin smiled as he placed an arrow in my hand. I turned it over to see something written on it. It said, " _We're rooting for you.- Cain, Abel, Draug, and Gordin."_

"Okage de." I smiled as I turned to leave, as I got on the bus,waving goodbye as I departed.

* * *

"Alright Father. I'll be back soon enough. It won't even feel like I'm gone." I smiled, trying to hold back tears as I hugged my father.

"Don't worry Roy. I'll be supporting you the whole way. I might even come see you if I can." Father laughed as he rubbed my back before speaking again. "Also...someone else wants to see you."

"What who?" I asked as I looked around as my father moved out the way. Then I gasped.

"Lilina?" I gasped as she came up to me and hugged me.

"Good luck Roy. I'll miss you. But I'll be thinking about you...and I'll come to visit." she sighed as she cried in my arms, and it took all my willpower not to cry with her.

"Don't worry Lilina. I'll be back soon enough. So there's no need to cry." I promised her as I stroked her hair.

"But what if you get hurt?" she asked as I dried her tears with my thumbs.

"Me...get hurt? Lilina! Your looking at the top swordsman and duke in all of Pherae. I wouldn't dream off getting hurt." I smiled as she laughed at my comment, along with my father. "But...I have to get going. Goodbye Father, Lilina." I sighed as I hugged them both and got on the bus, awaiting the infamous Smash Manor.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter of this fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy and please comment.**

 **Translations: (I'll do as many as I can)**

 ** _Watashi- watashi wa,-ji no sumasshutōnamento ni shōtai sa rete-_** **I-I've been invited to the next Smash tournament**

 _ **Hai-**_ **Yes**

 ** _Shitte iru. Shikashi, watashi wa kore o watasu koto wa dekimasen! Kore wa shōgai ni ichido no chansudesu! Jagen shite kudasai-_** **I know. But I can't pass this up! This is a once in a lifetime chance! Please Jagen**

 ** _Nani ka warui koto ga imamade hassei shita baai, watashi wa modotte kimasu-_** **And I'll come back if something bad ever happens**

 ** _Okage de chichi. Soshite, watashi wa ishi... Shinpaishinaidekudasai-_** **Thanks Father. And don't worry...I will**

 ** _Watashi wa. Soshite, korera wa watashi ga nagashita yo watashi no saigo no namida ga arimasu. Ima kara... Mō nakimasen-_** **I am. And these are my last tears I'll shed. From now on...no more crying**

 _ **Okage de-**_ **Thank You**

 **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. See u l8tr!**


	2. Welcome to Melee

**This is another Super Smash Bros story. P.S.- I DON'T own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Melee

I had finally made it to the manor after about a three hour bus ride. Must I say, the manor was as big if not bigger than my castle. And according to extra information, there were about 24 smashers, not including me. So most of the rooms weren't in use, but it still made me nervous. Though I put those nerves behind me and walked in with a smile on my face. When I walked in, I noticed the inside was looked bigger than it did on the outside. I would have kept looking around if I didn't hear someone clearing their throat which caused me to look around and see a hand sitting (I guess) at a table.

"Hello. Welcome to the Smash Manor. You must be Marth." the hand said as I walked up to him and nodded my head, too afraid to speak considering I spoke Japanese.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Master Hand, and I'm your head master. Would you like someone to show you around?" he asked as I nodded my head and continued to look around. "Alright. Then he grabbed a device and said someone name into it. After maybe a minute, a boy about my age came in with pointy ears, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes came down and stood next to Master Hand. "Link, this is Prince Marth. Marth, this is Link.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." he said as he held out his hand, which I took. "Shall we get started?" he asked as I nodded my head and we walked off.

* * *

I had been in the manor for about an hour now, and I had found my room, and two empty beds. Though now, I was awaiting for my room buddy. But after about thirty minutes, I had gone outside to admire the wonderful weather today considering the fact I was always cooped up in my castle. I had seen the training room, and the other places and now...I had downtime, something I never had in the past. But now that I had it...I really didn't know what to do with it. I was literally the first newcomer here...and I wasn't that earlier, maybe thirty minutes! But I was okay with it, I had been around maybe a couple times. But my thoughts were interrupted by the door to the manor opening behind me. I turned around to see Link, my mentor, and another boy about my age with midnight blue hair and cerulean eyes.

"Hey Link. Who's this?" I asked as I hopped up and walked towards the two males.

"Hey Roy...I didn't think you'd be out here. But this is..."

"Marusu." he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Marusu? So...your name is...Marth?" I asked, saying each syllable as I did the translation in my head. Then I looked at him, and he was staring back at me in shock, but he quickly nodded his head.

"Wow Roy. That was fast. He hadn't said a word since we started. Do you guys know each other?" he asked, just as skeptical as I was.

"No. This is the first time I've seen him. But...if you guys are touring, if you don't mind, I'd love to tag along." I smiled as Link nodded his head and we walked away from the back area, continuing the tour.

* * *

"And that concludes our tour." Link finished as we stopped in front of my room.

"Thanks Link. That was really fun." Roy said as he opened the door to my room. Wait? Why was he going into my room? He must have been my buddy...which means he's from Fire Emblem...which means he might speak Japanese! I was really excited if he did, which meant I wouldn't be alone.

"So Marth? I meant to ask you earlier, but...ok, this is awkward." Roy sighed nervously as he blushed. "But...um...C'mon Roy...just say it! Marth! Are you royalty?" he asked me suddenly. I could tell he felt completely awkward, so he was kind of lucky that I was. I nodded my head and I could see relief wash over him. "Hey Marth. You know you can talk to me. I know you're not mute, but you don't talk. So...why don't you open up some?' he asked with a kind smile as he grabbed my hand. I felt really bad for not talking, but...I didn't want to embarrass myself. I sadly shook my head, and Roy looked a little disappointed as I did.

"Your so inside yourself, I'm starting to think you just don't feel like expressing yourself to the people who care about you!" he snapped, obviously upset before turning his back to me and pulling something out of his bed. "I promised Dad I would make at least two friends. But with my half Japanese heritage that I put myself under for the tournament, that's going to be harder than I though. I'm sorry Dad, I know I promised, but it's hard when your me." he sighed as he put the item away. "All I had to do was make two lousy friends by today. I already made friends with Link, but he's my mentor. And when I try..." he started before I walked up to him, my boots quiet on the soft carpet.

"Gomen'nasai. Watashi wa hontōni hokanohito ni aka remasen." I sighed as he turned around and stared at me, which made automatically he didn't understand me.

"Hey. It's okay. I was really shy once too. By the way...My name's Roy." he smiled as he showed me the picture. "Sorry if you heard my rambling. I was just thinking."

"Roi-kun? Anata wa watashi ni tazunetanode, watashi wa anata o motomete imasu. Anata wa ōzokute imasu ka?" I asked as he put the picture in between us.

"Yeah. I'm a duke though, not a prince. But anyway, this is my dad...he's the lord...of Pherae that is." he smiled as I looked at the picture, then thought of my own family. "Hey. You okay?" he asked me as he looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Watashi wa sensō-chū ni watashinokazoku zen'in o ushinaimashita." I sighed as Roy grabbed my hand.

"I know how you feel. I lost my mom when I was five. So for ten years...it's just been me and Father. I remember exactly how it happened too, and when I do..." he started as he shifted on his bed. "I can't help but feel it's my fault." he sighed, his voice sounding chocked.

"Anata wa hanashi o suru hitsuyō wa arimasen..." I started, squeezing Roy's hand before he continued.

"It's fine. I need to get it out of my system...if you don't mind me telling you." he started before I nodded, not wanting to hear it, but he really needed to get it out. "Thanks. I remember the moment like it was yesterday too..."

* * *

It was like any other peaceful day in Pherae. A five year old duke named Roy was sitting in the throne room on a rug with his mother, **(fill in who you want. I'm not starting a shipping war)**.

"Mommy. One day, will I be as strong as Daddy?" Roy had asked as he played with his toys, his mother watching close by.

"Of course you will my son." Eliwood stated as he walked in and sat next to Roy. "One day, you're going to be big and strong like me." he smiled as Roy hugged him. This is how Roy's life usually played out day by day for the first five years of his life. That is...until a guard came towards the royal family and said the three words that would have changed Roy's life.

"Sire!" the guard yelled, calling to Eliwood as he ran up to him. "We're under attack!"

"What? Alright...call on the troops, I'll be out momentarily." he said as he turned to his wife. "My love. Take Roy and go to the safe room. Roy doesn't need to see anything like this at his age."

"But Eliwood..."

"No 'buts'. If anything happens to you or Roy in battle...I couldn't forgive myself." he said before he heard a 'boom' from outside. "Now go!" he yelled as he grabbed his sword and ran outside. Following her husband's orders, the queen took Roy and ran towards a safe room.

"Mommy! What's going on? Where did Daddy go? I'm scared!" Roy cried as he clutched his mother's dress as she ran.

"It's alright Roy. Daddy's alright. Now we must hurry before..."

"Before what milady?" someone asked as the queen looked up. One of the soldiers from the invading country had gotten inside!"

"Please! I mean no harm. Just...just leave." the queen pleaded as she started to back away from the soldier, until someone grabbed her arm, making her drop the young duke, though he landed on his feet.

"What's wrong Your Highness? Are we scaring you?" the guard who held her asked as he put a sword up to her throat.

"Mommy! What are you doing to her?" Roy asked as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, his navy blue orbs wide with terror.

"Roy. I'll be fine. Don't wor..." she started before she felt a sharp pain in her chest before collapsing and going black, but not before letting out a blood curling scream.

"Our work here is done. We can leave the little one." the first soldier, who was really an assassin smiled as he took off with the other, leaving Roy in the middle of the floor, outside the safe room, frozen in place.

"Mommy! I'm scared. Can you wake up now?" Roy pleaded as he shook his mother, a red liquid staining his pale green tunic. "Mommy? C'mon wake up! I'm scared!" he cried as tears formed in his navy blue eyes.

"Roy!" he heard someone cry as he looked up to see his father running towards him.

"Daddy? Daddy! Mommy won't wake up!" he cried as his father picked him up and took him to a sink in a bathroom next to the scene.

"Don't worry Roy. The guards will handle her." he sighed, trying not to sound worried in front of his five-year old son as he took off Roy's shirt and started to scrub it in the sink.

"Will she be up for dinner? Because I'm going to tell her how scared I was...but I'm also going to tell her that I was being brave." he smiled as he put his hand to his chest and struck a heroic pose, which made his father laugh before his expression got serious.

"I don't know Roy."

"What about my birthday? It's tomorrow and she promised a great present." he smiled before it faded as he saw his father's face. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

"Roy. I can't hold you back from the truth. But you have to promise to be strong. Your mother's...gone." he started, trying to choose a 'nice' word, but Roy knew anyway.

"She's...gone. The day before my birthday." he started as his father hugged him and let him cry on his chest.

"I'm sorry Roy."

* * *

Five years later, right before his eleventh birthday, Roy had come up to Eliwood with only one thing on his mind.

"Father. I'm done with sword practice." Roy sighed as he sheathed his sword and walked up to his father, but not in his usually cheery demeanor.

"Roy? What's wrong. You should be excited. Your birthday's tomorrow. Shouldn't you be happy?" Eliwood asked as he looked his son straight in his eyes.

"I know. But...today's the day. I can't believe I was that stupid that I thought..." he started before his father stopped him.

"Roy! I told you to forget..."

"Her blood stained my hands! For months!"

It's been five years!" Eliwood snapped, making his son look at him, straight in the eye.

"It doesn't matter. Yeah it's been five years! But you still miss Mom too! I can tell! So why do you want me to forget her?!" Roy screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks as his father brought him closer to his chest and hugged him.

"I know Roy. And I'm sorry I snapped at you. But I wanted you to forget because you know your mother wouldn't want you to see each birthday you had in pain because she was protecting you. I could've lost both of you that day you know. But your mother wanted you to live to see each birthday, not grieve for her and miss your birthday each year. She wanted you to remember all the happy times that all three of us used to have. She didn't do it to make either one of us sad." Eliwood whispered in his son's ear as Roy continued to cry.

"I know but...I can't help it. I pass by it so much...and I remember the blood splattered on the floor, the blood stained on my tunic. The promise she made me only hours before she died. The sword...that makes me cry a little inside every time I touch it...knowing it was my only item to remember her by Dad! I just wish she would be selfish for once...and...not have died." he sniffled as Eliwood stroked his hair.

"Roy. I know it's hard...but she didn't want either one of us to grieve. So...chin up. Your birthday's tomorrow and she wants you to be happy." Eliwood smiled as his son wiped his teary eyes and looked at him.

"Okay. No more tears. From now on...I promise to never cry. I'll grow stronger...for Mom." Roy sighed as he looked his father in the eyes.

"Alright Roy."

* * *

By the time he finished, tears were running down his eyes, but he had a smile on his face.

"Roi-kun..."

"I'm fine. It's over now. It could've been me. So...I guess I'm grateful that she died...I guess. But...every now and then, I remember the happy moments we had and I think that's why she died for me. But...it's over now. She's in a better place." Roy sighed as he put his picture away and walked up to the window. "Don't worry Mom. I'm doing this for you. You're always on my mind, and I'm glad you saved me.

"Roy...that's really touching." someone said as we both turned to see Link standing in the doorway.

"Link!" he screamed as he looked away in embarrassment.

"Rinku!"

"Sorry for eavesdropping. But I couldn't help it. That was a really nice story."

"Thanks. But not to be rude...but did you want something?" he asked as he wiped his eyes before looking at Link.

"Oh yeah. Master Hand wanted me to tell you that the ceremony is at six tonight." Link smiled as we both nodded before he left.

"A ceremony? I didn't think we had one of those." Roy shrugged as he laid across the bed. "Oh Marth...I had another question." he said before he looked at me as I nodded. "Sorry if it's kind of...offensive, but do you _only_ speak Japanese?" he asked me as he blushed a little. I nodded my head as the blush disappeared from his face some.

"Sore wa watashi no tame ni warui kotodesu ka?" I asked as I looked at Roy.

"Of course not. How about I be your translator...if that's okay with you. We can get through the struggle of being a newcomer together. I may sound cheesy, but I'm for real. We can do this together. Royal and roy, roommate and roommate...best friend and best friend." he finished as we started at each other for a split second the burst out laughing, mean he clearly heard how cheesy he sound. "Okay...okay. I know it sounded like the funniest thing ever...but I'm being serious...let's do this together." he said in between his laughs as I nodded my head. I had finally made a friend who understood me. And it's weird to say...but... I could see a future...surrounded by me and Roy.

* * *

 **I have finished chapter 2! And Roy's story made me cry my eyes out...but oh well, now you know some history about Roy**

 **Also, please comment, review, and tell your friends...because the more the merrier.**

 **Translations:**

 **Marusu- Marth's Japanese Name**

 **Rinku- Link's Japanese Name**

 **Roi-kun- Roy's Japanese Name**

 ** _Gomen'nasai. Watashi wa hontōni hokanohito ni aka remasen-_** **Sorry. I don't really open up to others**

 ** _Roi-kun? Anata wa watashi ni tazunetanode, watashi wa anata o motomete imasu. Anata wa ōzokute imasu ka-_** **You asked me, so I'm asking you. Are you royalty**

 ** _Watashi wa sensō-chū ni watashinokazoku zen'in o ushinaimashita-_** **I lost my whole family during a war**

 ** _Anata wa hanashi o suru hitsuyō wa arimasen...-_** **You don't have to talk...**

 ** _Sore wa watashi no tame ni warui kotodesu ka-_** **Is it that bad for me**

 **See you guys l8tr! :)**


	3. Ceremony

**This is another Super Smash Bros story. P.S.- I DON'T own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ceremony

We were getting ready for the ceremony/meeting that we were required to go to. Marth was in the bathroom, probably doing his hair, and I was sitting on the bed, patiently waiting while fiddling with my cape.

"Marusu!" I called through the closed bathroom door. "Are you almost ready?! We need to get going!"

"Hai! Tada no watashi no tiara o okimasu! **(Just putting my tiara on)** " he replied as the door opened, revealing Marth to be ready.

"Alright. We should getting going. We're supposed to be meeting Link." I called as I grabbed his hand and pulled him along, eager to get ready. We were talking about tournaments and the rules, then we would talk teams for two-on-two battles, then the competition would start next week. I was so excited, I could barely hold in my excitement.

"Roi-kun! Sokudo o otosu! Watashi ga oitsuite inai koto! **(I can't keep up)** " Marth had called out as I slowed down upon seeing Link.

"Wow Roy! Your just dragging Marth around aren't you?" he laughed as he shook his head and lead us inside. Once we got inside, Link showed us two seats and then walked up on the stage. "Um...hi. My name's Link...and I'm the head of the Smash Manor Student Committee." he shuttered as he looked at me. I could tell he was nervous, he was talking to all the newcomers, and Master and Crazy. Sure, he was probably practiced since he found out that he had to do it, but it was easy to feel nervous in front of all these people. I gave him a quick smile, a wink, and a thumbs up, and he smiled back before continuing. "I want to thank you all for accepting the invitations. The former Student Committee, me, Mario, and Luigi, which I know is small, but that will change very soon, were really excited to see us go from twelve to twenty-five. Speaking of Student Committee, the three of us have looked at all the Smashers, along with Master and Crazy Hand, and we have come up with the new committee." Link stated as Mario and Luigi walked on stage with him.

"Okay. If your name is called, I would like up to walk on stage. The people who I'm about to call have been chosen to be on this year's committee. The four Smashers who were chosen are...Princess Peach...Princess Zelda...Prince Marth...and Roy of..." he was going to say my home, showing I was of some sort of high importance, but I shook my head, telling him I didn't want it. Marth grabbed my hand, and practically dragged me on stage once he heard our names. On the way up, I saw Peach hug Mario, and Zelda hug Link, meaning they were lovers, and I laughed a little on the inside. I never had anyone who's captured my heart. Everyone thought it was Lilina, but her and my father both knew we were nothing more than friends. I never had time to really look for love either, with war and my mother's death years ago, I've never found someone to be my lover. But those thoughts were pushed aside as I looked out at the crowd and saw a man with really, really dark green skin and flaming red hair like mine. I was standing next to Link, so I nudged him slightly and pointed to him. He looked at me and gasped slightly before nodding at me, meaning he'd tell me later. I looked at him again, and he was glaring daggers at me, or Link. He continued to talk though, like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

"This meeting wasn't only for the new Student Committee's new members. It's also about the upcoming tournament. The rules are simple. For a one-on-one battle, it can either be a stock or timed. For timed, you have a certain time limit...I think this year it's five minutes." he started before looking at Master Hand, who " _nodded"_ before Link continued. "Whoever has the most KO's or knock outs in the end, is the loser. For a stock battle, you usually have either three or four stocks, or units of life. Every time you get KO'd in battle, you lose one of those units...and once you lose all of them, the other person who still has some is the winner." he finished as he sighed before taking the mic again.

"We have annual showcases for the one-on-one battles. But those battles are just for fun. Oh! And one more thing before I continue, if you get hit, you have something called Recovery Time. For Recovery Time, you have ten second on the ground. After those ten seconds, you have to get up. If you stay past the ten second Recovery Time, the match will automatically stop. The reason for this is that Recovery Time lets you catch your breath or think for a second. The only ways to stay longer are if your hurt, meaning you can't stand up or unconscious. That is the only time you may stay longer than ten seconds, and someone can come get you. Opponents, if you see them in Recovery Time, you may **not** hit them because you never know if they hurt or in recovery." he paused for a second and looked at Master and Crazy, trying to see if he did a good job. Master Hand made the thumbs up sign, meaning he did, and he continued.

"Now, the main part of the competition is the 2-on-2 battles, or team battles. Teams are posted in the front and the cafeteria if you want to look by the way. For tag team battles, they will always be stock. Each team member has...four stock, and if one of the team mates stock runs out, one of two things can happen. The first thing is your teammate can give up one stock and give it back to you. So say the other Smasher had all four stock and they give one to you, they'd have three and you'd have three, and so on. But if the reaming Smasher has only one stock left, the other Smasher will leave the battlefield and cheer their teammate on from the sidelines. About the Recovery Time System, for a tag team...if your teammate falls and exceeds the Recovery Time, you have a remote that will automatically stop the battle and you can take your teammate to the Emergency Room. Any questions?" he asked as he looked around and saw no one. "Okay, thank you for coming. You are released back to your rooms." Link concluded as everyone left, except me and Marth, who had stayed behind to talk to Link.

"Hey Link...who was that?" I asked him as he looked towards the door.

"I-It was no one. I have to go. I'm sorry. We'll talk tomorrow." Link said as he ran out the door. Marth and I took the back exit, showing that whatever Link had not wanted us to go that way. We went the back way behind the stairs and split off to the cafeteria and went to our room, though that was our mistake.

* * *

 **Link's P.O.V.**

Roy had pointed someone out during the ceremony. I looked to where he was pointing and a gasp slightly, hoping my pleasing expression didn't fade. Who he was pointing to was the least likely person I expected to see. He was pointing to Ganondorf, my archrival. I didn't want to show my fear that Ganondorf was here, so I quickly nodded my head before I kept talking.

After the ceremony had ended, I saw Ganondorf get up and leave, still glaring daggers at me. I ignored him though, as everyone was still in stage, and I knew Roy knew I was already uncomfortable, so I didn't just get up and leave. Shortly though, everyone left, leaving me, Roy, and Marth in the cafeteria. "Hey Link. Who was that?" I looked at him and could see the worry on his features. I didn't want to worry him by saying my archival was here, see I needed to get the heat off of the topic. "I-It was nobody. I have to go guys." I sighed nervously as I ran out of the cafeteria, hoping I wouldn't collide with him on my way to my room.

* * *

I was almost to my room, in fact I was in the Legend of Zelda/Fire Emblem dorm. It was a clean shot to my room, so I thought that I would make it no problem. Buthe that wasn't the case, because suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of my green tunic. I knew who it was, so I had no need to turn, but I did it anyway, ready to confront him for the first time in Smash history. "Let go Ganondorf. I don't have time for this." I growled as I stuck my hand back to get his hand off my tunic, but he grabbed my hand and forced it behind my back, meaning I didn't have a choice, and that I was caught between a rock and a hard place. After he had successfully gotten my arm behind me, he shoved me up against a wall, his body over my small one.

"I don't know if that's going to work Link. You're already in a tough position to fight back." he chuckled as I struggled to regain my arm, though I remained silent while doing so. My attempts were futile though, because he soon shoved my body into the wall once more, causing me to grunt in pain. "What's wrong Link? I thought you were tougher than that. But I guess your nothing without the Mastereo Sword." he stated as reality hit me. He was right, I didn't have my Master Sword and Shield with me! That was probably the only reason he was after me, and I have to admit, he had the upperhand. I continued to struggle to get my arm until Ganondorf pushed me off the wall, and somehow managed to grab my other arm in the process. Then he backed away from the wall, dragging me with him. He clutched my arms tightly again, and rammed me into the wall, though this time, I hit my head. I could feel my consciousness fading, but I refused to let it. I fought back until Ganondorf noticed that I was struggling to stay awake.

"Struggling Link?" Why don't I help you a little." he laughed as he placed his hand on my back, and I felt a stabbing pain. By then, I know my consciousness was going to fade out by the end of this "battle" (as Ganondorf would have called it). I felt myself collapsing, and then when I realized that he had used the Triforce of Power on he, and I figured it out because the last thing I saw was a yellow light emerging from his hand before I faded unconscious.

 **End of P.O.V**

* * *

 **Cliffhangers! Please don't kill me. This is the third chapter of this story, and I like it. Also, about what I said earlier, I DO NOT HATE ROYXLILINA. But if you want a MarthxRoy, something has to change. And also, I know I made Link seem like a weakling in this last part, but really, if someone sneaks up on you and you're unarmed, it's going to be tough to beat them.**

 **A/N- Jos plan on leaving the translations in the story from now on. It just makes it easier than have to scroll up and down every time there's Japanese.**

 **See you guys l8tr.**


	4. New Enemy

**This is another Super Smash Bros story. P.S.- I DON'T own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 4: New Enemy

Marth and I had gone the backway to go to our room, considering that Link made it seem like we shouldn't go that way. But once we got there, we encountered one of the scariest things. Link was on the floor, his back up against the wall, and the person I saw earlier was over him.

"Rinku!" Marth had called out before I placed my gloved hand in front of his mouth, though it was too later because the man, or whatever he is, turned towards me and Marth.

"What'd you say boy?" he asked as he crept up to us, Marth slowly moving in front of me, though I ended up next to him instead.

"Why does it matter? What did you do to Link?!" I asked as I protectively stood in front of Marth, though he had his sword out, and I didn't. Ganondorf looked at me for a split second then looked at Marth, and forcefully shoved me out the way, causing me to stumble and fall, my headband falling in front of my eyes, blinding me and making my hair fall over my eyes. I heard a thud and a yelp and quickly started to move my headband back around my forehead, though it took longer than I thought. Once it was from over my eyes, along with my hair, my first instinct was to run towards Link, and I did. I ran over to him and knelt over him. "Rinku? Rinku! Wake up!" I scream, saying his name in Japanese, hoping he get the fact that we were desperate. Though he didn't wake, I shook him and I even slapped him, which I knew he'd be mad at me later, but I'd blame it one the other guy. Crap! Other guy. Prince Marth! I quickly got up and turned towards Marth, who was cornered by the guy, even though his sword was in his hand.

"So...you're the Japanese freak everyone's been talking about. Some say you're a nice guys, but not speaking English, you could be saying the cruelest things ever. Anyway, I don't trust you, even if you do learn to speak English, I don't trust royals. Now, who's the other Japanese freak?" he asked as he grabbed Marth by his powder blue tunic. I had to do something. I was the other "Japanese freak", so I could help Marth, or make it worse.

"Hei! Kare dake o nokoshimasu! **(Hey! Leave him alone)** " I screamed as I unsheathed my sword and stood in, what Marcus had called it, battle stance. Marth looked up at me, his eyes wide with fear, which I could tell was more of for me than it was more him.

"What? You must be.."

"Hai. The other Japanese freak." I yelled at him as he dropped Marth, who landed on his side before getting on his knees.

"Who are you?" he asked as he walked up to me, though I held my sword out, making him stop in his tracks.

"Me? My name is Roy, first and only child to the lord or Pherae, making me Duke of Pherae." I finished as he glared at me before knocking my sword at my hand and pinning my arms to the wall. "I'm not scared of you. Do whatever you want to me." I stated as I struggle to get my arms back, then stopped and thought. _I'm not getting anywhere with this. I need a new strategy._ Then I pushed my feet on the wall, brought then up, and kicked them out in one swift motion, kicking him in the stomach, causing him to stumble and let go of my arms. Then I ran up and grabbed my sword and ran towards Marth, who was recovering on the ground.

"Anata yoidesu **(You good)** " I asked him as I grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Hai." he replied with a nod as he gets his sword ready, which was exactly when the man stood.

"Hey! Just who are you anyway?" I screamed as I clutched my sword tighter.

"Finally, a diligent question. I am the King of Darkness, my name is Ganondorf." he chuckled as his hand glowed purple. _Magic._ I looked at Marth, who nodded and we quickly jumped out the way with a roll and landed on opposite sides of the room. We both had our backs turned to Ganondorf for a split second, which was our mistake, because when we turned...Ganondorf had the still unconscious Link in his arms, a white sword with a purple aura around it, held up against his next.

"Drop your weapon!" he screamed as we both flinched, but kept our ground. I had thought for a second, it seemed like he was after Link more than he was after us.

"Wait a moment. What franchise are you from?" I asked as I lowered my sword, but still kept it clutched tightly in my hand.

"Legend of Zelda."

"I knew it! Antagonist." I whispered the last part as I looked at the sword clutched tightly in my hand. He was from the same franchise as Link, which means he knows all his weaknesses, and we know nothing about him. It was too risky to fight him, especially with Link in the position he was in. After looking at my sword for a few extra seconds, I dropped it at my side. I looked at Marth, who was staring back at me in shock. I heard Ganondorf chuckle, then he stopped, and with that, I heard a thud, meaning he had dropped Link.

"Now Princeling, drop yours as well." he said as he placed his hands to the side. Marth looked at me, a look of question and worry in his eyes, meaning he didn't know if we should fight or surrender. I was close enough to my sword to pick it up if we chose to fight, but it was all up to Marth. We both stared at each other before he dropped his sword at his side and backed up to where I was standing.

"Very well." he smiled as he brought his hands out, both of them glowing a violent purple. Then he put them forward and one of the strongest dark magic attacks I had ever felt came out, both of them towards me. I stood there, frozen in my place as they came closer. Then, I felt my body shift as I hit the floor, closing my eyes in the process. When I opened them, I saw Marth on top of me, and we met eyes for a split second before he got off of me, both of us blushing furiously. "You two got lucky this time." Ganondorf sighed before he vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. Marth and I just sat there for a second before we both rushed to Link's side and picked him up, carrying him to his room.

* * *

 **The first hint of yaoi! Anyway, this is the next chapter about how the others saved Link, and that Ganondorf now hates the living crap out of Roy. Sorry for not updating, life happened anad I had a competition, but that's all over, and I'm off today so I can update more often. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review as you please. Constructive criticism only!**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	5. The Tourtament Started

**This is another Super Smash Bros story. P.S.- I DON'T own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Tournament Started

Roy and I had successfully gotten Link to his room and in his bed. It looked like he need rest more than physical help, so Roi-kun and I just sat there and waited for Link to wake up, though it took longer than we thought. Buthe after about 30 minutes, Rinku had started to shift and he let out a small groan as his blue eyes slowly fluttered open. He groaned a little before propping up on his elbow, his other arm limp by his side.

"Hey Link. You okay?" Roy asked from beside me, pretty calm about the whole situation.

"Yeah. I'm fine guys...just...in a little pain." he grunted as he tried to lift his shoulder, but failed in doing so.

"Master Hand said it should be healed by the first round of the tournament. And you're not going tomorrow, so you should have an extra day of rest, but Marusu bandaged it just in case." Roy finished, almost reading Rinku's thoughts as Rinku looked down at a white bandage wrapped around his arm, going about elbow to shoulder, though most of it was hidden by his sleeve.

"Thanks you guys. But I can still be up and about right?"

"Hai." I replied as Roy nodded his head.

"Then...do you want to go look at the listings?" he asked as he removed the sheet with bandaged arm and walked out the door, me and Rinku following.

* * *

The three of us had finally made it to one of the list that wasn't as crowded as the others usually were. The three of us looked at the list and saw that they were grouped by color as well as pairs.

"Hey Link. What do the colors mean?" Roi-kun asked as we both turned to him, then I looked back at Rinku.

"The colors are merely organization, though we do have to wear the color we sport." he finished as we both glanced at the list, looking for our names.

 _Red Team:_

 _Peach-Young Link_

 _Pikachu-Pichu_

 _Kirby-Jigglypuff_

 _Ganondorf-Bowser_

 _Blue Team:_

 _Marth-Roy_

 _Ice Climbers-Ness_

 _Fox-Falco_

 _Samus-Mewtwo_

 _Green Team:_

 _Link-Zelda_

 _Luigi-Mario_

 _Donkey Kong-Captain Falcon_

 _Yoshi-Dr. Mario_

"This list seems pretty good to me." Rinku started, breaking the silence before looking back, causing Roi-kun and me to follow. Standing behind us, was a young girl, perhaps royalty, with blonde hair that went into a braid at the bottom and a pink dress. "Hey Princess. I didn't expect you to be out here." Rinku sighed as he looked around nervously, though walked up to her once he'd controlled himself.

"I was looking for you. I wanted to tell you that I was excited that we were teammates. Who are these guys?" she asked as she turned to us, me stiffening a little before Roi-kun put a hand on my shoulder.

"These guys are my friends, Prince Marth and Roy of Pherae. Guys...This is Princess Zelda of Hyrule." he finished as Roi-kun shook her hand, as did I.

"Hyrule? Isn't that where you're from Link?" Roi-kun asked as he leaned we all started to walk towards our dorm room.

"Yeah. So she's my...our ruler." he said as he lightly kissed her on the cheek, bold move on Rinku's behalf, but she didn't seem to mind. Lovers. I quickly glanced over at Roi-kun, but quickly looked back before he was able to catch my eye contact.

"Well we better get going. We need rest for the tournament tomorrow." Zelda started as Rinku opened the door for her.

"So you guys are going first?" Roi-kun asked as he looked at Rinku.

"I'll be fine Roy. Good night." he started before he flinched the tiniest bit, but I doubt Roi-kun noticed it.

"...Alright. See you tomorrow. Good luck!" he called as I opened the door and we both stepped in.

* * *

 **Roy's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning at about 6:30, my usual time. I looked around the dimly lit room and saw Marth slowly shifting in bed, then his cerulean eyes shot open, and I quickly looked away.

"Good morning Marusu." I smiled as he sat up in bed and stretched.

"Ohayō **(Good morning)** " he sighed as he slowly climbed out of his bed and towards his mini closet, as did I. The first match started at about seven. Link and Zelda were third, and Link told me an average match takes about 10-15 minutes. So we had 20-30 minutes to get dressed and be there so we could get a seat before the match started. While thinking about each match, I had wrapped my cape around my shoulderpads and clamped it in the front. I looked over at Marth, who had just applied his tiara and was now putting on his boots. "So...are you excited?" I asked him as he turned from his position on the bed and nodded. I could see his beautiful smile that he always wore grow a little bigger.

 _Wait? Beautiful? Why am I thinking this?_

Pushing the thought aside, we walked out the door to see Link in the hallway. "Rinku!" Marth and I both called out at the same time as we both jogged up to Link.

"Hey. You guys are early. Most people don't come to watch the first battles." he replied as he gestured for us to follow him, and we did.

"We just want to see what we're up against. We can easily be facing any of the opponents out there." I replied as we entered a room, though I didn't pay attention to what it was.

"That's not a bad strategy. But is it necessary?" he asked as the three of us sat down, and that's when I realized that we were sitting in some kind of booth in front of the stadium.

"Maybe. But where are we?" I asked as I got up from my chair and walked towards the huge glass window keeping us in.

"This is my watching area. I can invite guest in to watch the battles from here." he replied as he walked up to the window, along with Marth to watch the duel. Currently battling was Jigglypuff and Kirby vs. Mario and Luigi. My eyes glanced towards the screen as I looked at board overhead and saw that Kirby and Jigglypuff were winning with two stock each, and Mario had two stock, but Luigi only had one.

"It's a close match huh?" Link asked, breaking the silence as we both looked towards him.

"Hai." Marth replied as I nodded my head once more. But it quickly snapped back to the match when I heard an announcement.

"Green Team Player One eliminated! Share stock!" I looked at the board and saw that Mario was down one stock and Luigi was still in.

"What just..."

"That was an example of sharing stock. If you have two or more stock and your teammate is eliminated, then you can share one of your stocks with them." Link replied, knowing my question.

"So you risk losing to help a teammate? That's not bad." I replied as I continued to watch the duel. Jigglypuff and Kirby were now down one stock each. My eyes then shifted towards the board to see HP or Health Points. Mario had 78% and Luigi had 64%, also down to one stock each. It was definitely a close match. I looked at Marth, who had his eyes glued on the duel like a three year old and candy.

 _So cute. Wait! Why the hell am I thinking this. He's just my friend. Just my friend._

"Red Team Player Two...DEAFEATED!" an announcement yelled as my head whipped back towards the match. Standing on the field was now a solo Jigglypuff with 92% HP. The two Italian brothers were closing in on the kill, both with HP around 90, even match. I looked at Jigglypuff closer and saw that she was starting to close her eyes. _Wait. Is she...sleeping?"_

"Oh...this is the end for those two." Link chuckled to himself as both me and Marth turned towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"That move she's doing. It's called Rest. Rest can knock down any opponent in a single strike if they're close enough. I don't know how she does it, but she pulls it of every time. Look!" he cried as we all carefully watched Jigglypuff nod off. Then...WHAM! The two siblings were sent sky rocketing into the sky and were eliminated in a Star Knock Out, ending the match.

"Wow. Well.. I gotta go guys. You can stay in here and watch if you'd like. I don't think you'll find better seats." Link called to us as he left the room.

* * *

 **Link's P.O.V.**

I had just walked out pf my watching area where Roy and Marth were staying. My match was next, so I had about ten minutes to get ready.

"Link!" I heard someone call as I turned to see Zelda behind me.

"Princess! Are you ready to go?" I asked as I extended my hand, which she gladly took as we continued to walk down the hallway.

Once we had gotten there, we saw that our opponents from Red Team were Ganondorf and Bowser. _Great._

"Well, well. Didn't think you'd be battling so soon Link. After what I did yesterday that is." he chuckled as he glanced down at my arm, a white bandage slightly peeking out from under my sleeve.

"It takes more than that to stop me Ganondorf." I growled as he smiled, more to himself than out loud, and walked off, Bowser close behind.

"What happened yesterday?" Zelda asked me frantically as she clutched my arm and stared into my aqua blue eyes.

"Nothing." I sighed as I grabbed my sword from behind me and walked off to the starting area, awaiting my first battle in Melee.

* * *

The battle started. Red and Green. Me and Princess Zelda vs Bowser and Ganondorf. We had kind of split off in two differ groups. Zelda had immediately went towards Ganondorf, so I went towards Bowser. Probably not the most effective strategy, but it helped a lot. In about three minutes, Bowser was already down two stocks, me one, Zelda two, and Ganondorf one. I decided to leave Bowser and attack when he got close since Zelda was down so low. Her HP was about 56%, not bad if you had two stocks, but she only had one. She hit Ganondorf with a magic attack, but while recovering, Ganondorf had charge an attack that would have knocked Zelda out of the game. Noticing this, I quickly ran between them and took the attack, bringing my HP up to 43%. Not bad but...I couldn't move! I watched as Ganondorf knocked Zelda out of the match, leaving me and him. I couldn't reach my button to share stock. I watch Ganondorf slowly walked up to me as I tried to stand.

"Don't worry. The effect will wear off in about five minutes. I was just testing it on you." he laughed as he kicked me in the side, causing me to grunt in pain, though I still couldn't move.

"What did you do Ganondorf?" I growled as he jumped into the air and then plummeted down on top of me, sending me in the air and back to the ground. 65%. I stood, aware that the effects had worn off and continued to fight. I hit him with my sword, he hit me. This continued until we were both down to one stock. I had 45 HP and he had 32 HP. He stopped attacking all of a sudden and smiled. He clenched his fist and dark magic erupted from his hand. Once that happened, I felt my legs go numb and I collapsed.

"Very well indeed." he smiled as he walked up to me and kicked me in my stomach, sending me flying to the end of the stage, though I quickly grabbed the edge of Final Destination. _Why am I going numb? I can barely feel my arm._ I looked up and saw Ganondorf leaning over me with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Thank you for being my test subject Link. But this is where it ends. Goodbye." he smiled as he stepped on my hand, and I fell into the knock out zone, ending the match.

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

Rinku had just...lost? Last year he was a great fighter. He actually won last year. So how did he lose?

"What did he do to him?" Roi-kun asked under his breath as he we watched Ganondorf and Bowser come to the victory area and pose.

"Roi-kun. Dōiu imidesu ka? **(Roy. What do you mean)** " I asked curiously as I followed him out of the watching area.

"After Ganondorf hit him instead of Princess Zelda, he's been acting weird. Link told me about that attack, so he knows how to avoid it. But, after he was hit...That wasn't a attack that the Manor allows. I'm sure of it." he groaned as we walked to our room and stuffed his face in his pillow.

"Anata wa sore ga atta dōomoimasuka? **(What do you think it was?)** " I asked as I sat on the foot of his bed.

"I don't know. But I'll find out." he cried as he slammed his face on the pillow and sat up. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" he replied coolly, his previous demeanor gone. In the doorway stood Rinku, leaned against the doorway.

"Link! What are you doing here?" Roi-kun asked quickly as he caught Rinku as he started to fall.

"I came to warn you. I don't know what happened out there. First was Warlock Punch to...this." he muttered as he sat on the bed. "And I'm fine now...except for the fact that it's hard for me to walk."

"So...you know what move that was?!"

"Yes...but... that's not it's regular effect. You guys need to be careful when you face him." he replied sternly as we both nodded.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked as all three of us got up simultaneously.

"Yes. I can walk for short periods. Or at least long enough to not make a scene at dinner." he smiled sadly as we all walked out of the door, the same thought in all of our minds.

* * *

 **Finally...done...with...this...chapter. Life totally took over me. I just had STAAR (you'll know what that is if you live in my area, but I'm not telling you where I live), dance competitions, and other things. But hopefully I can update for all my stories today. Also, I am SO SORRY that I'm not updating New Countries. I didn't abandon it, it's just in process, and I have a dance tonight, os it might not get updated, but I am working on it.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	6. Posioned

**This is another Super Smash Bros story. P.S.- I DON'T own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Poisoned

 **Roy's P.O.V.**

Three minutes. That's what the Master Hand told us. We would avenge Link and Princess Zelda. Us verses Ganondorf and Bowser. Ganondorf shot me a evil look before we started, but that didn't psyche me out. One minute. Marth and I had made our way to the teleporter to the stadium, in this case, Battlefield. 30 seconds. We were on the field. 10 seconds. Battle position. 5...4...3...2...1...GO! The battle started, we both rushed towards Bowser and took turns slashing. In a minute, he was up to 78% HP, not bad. I heard a noise behind me and quickly turned. Ganondorf was loading an attack behind me, though I quickly jumped out of the way. "Attack from behind is cheap Ganondorf! Even for you!" I screamed as I landed on the ground, though was quickly knocked down by Bowser. "Ow. That really hurt." I groaned to myself as I looked around and towards Marth, who was at the edge of the stage with 84% HP, and was cornered by Bowser, who was already down to one stock after the six minutes and 45 seconds we've been fighting. Marth had three stock, though he would easily be down to two if Bowser hit him. "Marusu! Janpu suru junbi o shi nasai! **(Marth! Get ready to jump!)** " I cried as Marth nodded and I charged forwards, though Bowser didn't turn until it was too late for him. By the time he turned, Marth had already jumped, and I had already hit him towards Marth, who quickly returned with a hit, KO'ing Bowser. "Red Team Player Two, Defeated!" I heard Master Hand call over the loud speaker as the audience cheered. Now, it was us two verses Ganondorf. I had two stock 13% HP, Marth had three stock, 84% HP, and Ganondorf had three stock 97% HP. He looked at me for a split second and grinned, but then attacked Marth, though he easily dodged with a counterattack, leaving Ganondorf with two stock, 0% HP. "Anata wa sore yori mo sugurete okonau hitsuyō ga arudeshou. **(You'll have to do better than that)** " Marth chuckled as Ganondorf fell to the ground.

"Nicely done Marth." I smiled before looking at Ganondorf, then looking at my sword. _Recovery Time. Alright Ganondorf. You're safe for now._ Ten seconds, he got up. As soon as he did, my sword was engulfed in flames. _Alright Sword of Seals. Don't fail me now._ I lunged towards Ganondorf, flaming sword in hand. I hit him, engulfing us in a cloud of smoke. When it settled, Ganondorf was clearly hit, though he was in Recovery Time while the smoke was settling, because he soon got up and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying towards Marth, and I landed a his feet. "Roi-kun! Daijōbudesu ka?! **(Roy! Are you alright?!)** _"_

 _"_ Un. Inpakuto wa chōdo watashi o odoroka. **(Yeah. The impact just surprised me)** " I reassured him as I got up and faced Ganondorf, though I didn't see him. I stepped back away from Marth and turned, only to see Ganondorf coming towards me with that spell Link was telling me about. Purple aura, he'll charge at you. But...it wasn't purple, it was green! I froze in my place, whatever he used on Link, he was using it on me, though he amplified it by twenty. He was too close for me to move anyway, and it was too big to counter. I had my shield up, but I knew he was going to break it soon enough, leaving me stunned. My shield remained though, awaiting the impact, but it never happened. I opened my eyes and dropped my hold on the shield. which was just about ready to pop. When I looked down, I saw Marth in the floor in front of me, his eyes barely open. "Marusu! Daijōbudesu ka?! **(Marth! Are you alright)** " I asked as I dropped to one knee over my best friend.

"Roi-kun. Watashi no tame ni anata o botan o oshimasu? **(Roy. Press the button for me, will you)** " he asked me as I nodded, tears welling in my eyes as I dug for the remote in my back pocket, Ganondorf coming closer and closer.

"Marth is unconscious you bastard! Why are you still going?!" I screamed as I fumbled around with the remote before I pressed the button, a loud horn blaring as the board stopped, the lights dimming. I waited and waited, Marth's head resting on my knee that was propped up on the floor. We finally teleported back to the waiting area, there I saw Link, a worried expression on his face as he ran up to me as Marth was being carried off. Tears were flowing from my eyes as we both watched him being carried out, motionless.

"Roy. What happened?" Link asked as he looked me in my bloodshot eyes, the tears still flowing.

"It...It was green Rinku. Will he be okay?" I sniffed as I looked at the Master Hand, who casually floated over to me.

"Are you okay Roy?" he asked me as I dried my eyes, trying to temporarily stop the tears.

"I'm fine. I just got kicked in the stomach. But otherwise, I'm fine." I smiled sadly as the Master Hand "nodded" and floated off.

"He should be fine Roy. I'll have a talk with Ganondorf. I know what happened."

"Thank you Master Hand." I sniffed as I ran into my room, the tears now flowing again.

* * *

 **Link's P.O.V**

I heard a blare from my room, then my communicator buzzed on my nightstand. Something happened. The battle was between Marth, Roy, Bowser, and Ganondorf. _I really hope nothing happened._ I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the groans and complaining from the Smasher, swearing if I mention Captain Falcon. I had made it to the waiting area, along with Master Hand as the teleporters glowed, revealing a healthy Ganondorf, a healthy Roy, and Marth, who was leaning against Roy, who had tears streaming down his eyes. Some of the hospital staff took Marth from Roy, one of them paging for Dr. Mario. I casually walked up to Roy, who was still crying once I got there. "Roy. What happened?" I asked, though I thought I knew the answer.

"It...It was green." he sniffed as my hands balled into a fist so tightly that it would've drawn blood if I weren't wearing my gloves. _That bastard! I can't believe he would do that to Prince Marth._ Roy was talking to Master Hand, then looked at me as I nodded, then watched Roy run off to his room. I, instead of following Roy, followed Master Hand into his office and stood in front of his desk.

"You know what..." he started as I looked down.

"I warned them. I'm sorry it got this bad Headmaster." I said softy as my balled hand shook at my side.

"It's not your fault Link."

"I should have controlled Ganondorf though. And I should have reported when he used it on me."

"He used it on you?! Link! Why didn't you tell me? I could've done something!" the Master Hand cried as I backed away from his desk some.

"I'm sorry Headmaster. I thought I could've handled it. But then it got out of hand and I didn't have the time because I was so worried about my friends. I'm very, very sorry."

"Link. You can't fault yourself. You couldn't have known that this would've happened. But the next time it does, please tell me, understand?"

"Yes Headmaster. Also, not to be rude, may I go? Roy looked pretty heartbroken."

"Go on Link. And remember..." he started before I turned towards him. "Parent Day is tomorrow. Do you think everything will be straightened out by then?"

"I hope so Headmaster. I might need some help though."

"As long as it gets done. I don't want any bad rep on the facility. I'm counting on you Link."

"Yes sir!" I smiled before I ran off to find Roy.

* * *

I had finally made it to my dorm hall without an encounter with Ganondorf. I walked up to the heavy door that guard Roy from the outside world, and I heard crying. _He must be heartbroken right now._ I stared at the door for about fifteen seconds before I heard him scream. " _GOSH DAMMIT! WHY WASN'T IT ME?!"_ That's when I slowly opened the door, to see Roy with bloodshot eyes, looking back. I walked in and sat on the bed next to him with open arms, which he gladly took and cried for about fifteen minutes. _Well. That's one way to smooth things out. Don't worry Roy. I'm sure Marth is fine, one way or another,_

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

 **Roy's P.O.V.**

I had ran into my room crying. I didn't care if Link was falling or if any of the other Smashers were looking at me run down the hallway, tears trailing behind. All I wanted to do was cry. And I did. Once I got to my room, I slammed it shut, not bothering to look it since I knew Link would be coming later, and jumped on my bed and cried. _Why did let him do that? I should've taken the hit. I should've tried to counter. I should've shoved him aside. But he just had to jump in like a hero, he's only a young prince. He's only sixteen. And what, with that kind of black magic, there's not a huge chance of him surviving. So...I...let him...die?_ "GOSH DAMMIT! WHY WASN'T IT ME?!" I cried as I stuffed my face in my pillow, but quickly brought it back up when I heard the door open and saw Link standing in the doorway. But he quickly closed it and walked up behind me, sat on the bed, and opened his arms, inviting me in. And I gladly took the invitation. I cried for what seemed like hours before Link put his hands on my shoulders and held me out. "Look Roy. Marth's going to be fine. There's no need to be upset."

"But...what if...we can't find a cure?" he sniffed as he turned his back to me, though I continued to talk to him.

"We will. I'll personally look for the cure myself if I have to. You know how important he is to the both of us. And I know how important he is to you." he smiled as I slowly turned. He...knew?

"How long have you know?"

"Marth wrote to me one day, and you...you're as easy to read as a book." he laughed as I blushed and smiled. That was it then. He cared, I cared, nothing could stop us now.

* * *

 **Alright peoples. First off, Happy President's Day. I'm trying to do this and watch the Grammys so um...yeah. But anyways, Marth's been poisoned! Ohmygod! Whatever will we do? Read people. Read and wait.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. See u l8tr!**


	7. Parent Day

**I DON'T own Super Smash Bros. (Nor do I own the picture)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Parent Day

 **Link's P.O.V.**

It was Parent Day, a day loved by many, but not for some. Marth was poisoned by Ganondorf yesterday, so we didn't really have an update on his health, and I knew it was driving me and Roy insane. Worst part still, Marth had a guardian who was coming, and he told me that his guardian wasn't the nicest person in the world. So now we had to somehow had to tell him that his prince was poisoned? Not going to happen. I was deep in thought sitting in the lobby area in front of all the dorms, when Master Hand gently floated up to me. "Link. Is Roy tending okay?" he asked as I sat up straighter on the large couch by the window.

"He's better. We talked last night so...He said he should be would well enough to face his father today." I replied with a small smile, thinking of Roy trying to be happy in front of his father.

"Well that's good. What about you?" he asked me, snapping me out of the thoughts.

"Fake it 'til you make it, I guess." I chuckled sadly as the Master Hand floated closer towards me.

"Link. Don't tell me that you still think it's your fault." the Master Hand sighed as my aqua eyes focused straight on him.

"It is. I should have told you sooner." I sighed as I looked up again.

"Link. What's done is done. Prince Marth will be fine."

"What about his guardian? What do we tell him?" I snapped, my face turning pink.

"I'll worry about that. Don't worry Link, you're already doing so much.

"Alright Headmaster. I'll try my hardest. I'll go talk to Roy again...tell him he has an hour and a half." I smiled as I ran off, Master Hand going the opposite direction.

* * *

I made it to Roy's room and gentle knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard on the other side as I slowly opened the door to see Roy sitting on his bed with a book, his cheery demeanor back in play.

"Hey Rinku. Don't you have to set up?" he asked me as me put a bookmark in his book and closed it.

"I'm more of in charge of greeting and all that fun stuff. But...you seem cheerful." I smiled as he walked up to me and gestured me inside.

"Yeah. I'm still worried about Marth but...I'm still really happy to see my father." he smiled as I laughed to myself. Sometimes I forget that he's two years younger than me when he acts like this.

"Oh. And speaking of Marth...I found an antidote! Well, Zelda and I did." I smiled as he froze for a second in disbelief, then ran up to me and tackled me.

"Rinku! Your a miracle worker!" he cried as he got off of me. "Maybe we don't have to worry about Jagen then."

"Who?"

"Marth's guardian. He's not the nicest or easiest-going man." Roy chuckled nervously as we heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he replied as the door opened, revealing Princess Zelda.

"Princess! Is there something wrong?" I asked as I got up and walked up to her.

"No. It's actually great news. We've started making the antidote for Prince Marth. We have a small sample in case you'd like to come. Would you like to come milord?" she asked, her attention back to me.

"Sure. And Princess...you can just call me Roy." I smiled as she nodded and we walked off.

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

 **Roy's P.O.V.**

We had made our way into the science room, and Zelda knocked on the door. After a couple seconds, Dr. Mario came to the door and let us all in. "How's the antidote coming along?" she asked as she pushed her hair behind her.

"Very well Princess. We have a small sample that should be enough to cure him if something happens. Would you like it now?" he asked as he looked at all of us, his eyes stopping on me.

"Um...sure. I'll go ahead and take it." I chuckled nervously as Dr. Mario handed me a pink liquid in a small container.

"If anything happens to the original. Use this to heal Prince Marth." Dr. Mario smiled as I nodded, then heard a buzzing sound and we all looked at Link.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. We have thirty minutes. You guys should start getting ready too." he replied as he ran out of the lab and to his room.

"He's right. We should get ready." Zelda replied as I nodded, waved goodbye, and ran out of the room.

* * *

For Parent Day, we had to wear blue. But I wear blue on a regular occasion, so I didn't need to change. I did grab my sword though, since I didn't have it with me in the lab. Once I grabbed it, I took off to the cafeteria to help set up. Parent Day was a little different than how it was last year, or at least, that's what Link told us. We really didn't invite that many parents, so it was more of a Visitors Day. But what it was where we could invite anyone we wanted and they would come to the Manor, though I kept the "parent" part and invited my dad. What we did was we invited whoever and we would sit in the cafeteria, have food, chat, then watch a match and other things that even I didn't know about. The Student Committee, (me, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Mario, Luigi, and supposed to be Marth) were in charge of the event, so Link, Mario, and Luigi were manning the front table, and the princesses and me were setting up the cafeteria. It was kind of cheerful, though we had to explain to Peach that "cheerful" and "colourful" weren't the same thing. "Peach. There's no need to add so much colour. It's getting sickening." Zelda sighed as she sat in one of the chairs. We had the food set up, the decorations done, though they were darker colours, but it wasn't dark.

"All we have is blue, dark purple, and white. We need more colours. Like pink and yellow!" she squealed in her high squeaky voice that gave me a headache. I really, _truly_ didn't like this girl, but she was on the Student Committee, so I had to be "nice" to her.

"The lights are multicoloured Princess. We don't need to make it a fun house." I sighed as I sat down next to Zelda and fixed my headband.

"Is pink a colour?" she smiled sweetly as she twirled in her blue dress.

"We have red." Zelda shrugged as Peach started to say something, that is, until someone opened the door.

"Hey Link. We're all set up in here." I greeted as I stood up, and Link gestured me outside.

"Good. I need to talk to you for a minute."

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

 **Link's P.O.V**

I was sitting at the table with Mario and Luigi. Lots of friends and family had come to see the Smashers, and I was surprised by the huge turnout. Sure we had a lot less in the first competition, but even for getting thirteen more Smasher, the turnout was way bigger. Some people didn't have anyone, like most of the people on the Student Committee, so that makes twenty Smashers that still had visitors, which was still a lot. The line had started to grow longer and longer, and Mario, Luigi, and I were up to our necks. Lots of people came and went, but there was one person in particular who caught my eye. He was a man with red hair, like Ganondorf's and Roy's, who looked royal, but I think I knew who's father he was. "Hello." I smiled as he smiled back and said hello. "You must be Roy's father, am I right?"

"Yes actually. Is he here?" he asked as he looked around.

"Yes sire. But I think he's working." I replied before returning my gaze to the two Italian Brothers. "Can you guys man the table while I leave for a few minutes. The line's a lot shorter, and we'll open up in about five minutes."

"Of course Link. Go ahead." Mario replied in his thick Italian accent as I nodded and walked off.

We were outside the cafeteria in a matter of minutes. I heard the three royals talking inside, and it sounded like they were done. "All the Student Committee knows that the visors don't come in until it officially starts, which is in five minutes. So can you wait out here to surprise him?" I asked as he smiled, laughed to himself then nodded. I opened the door as Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, and Roy all looked at me and smiled. "Hey Link. We're all set up in here." he greeted as he stood up and walked towards me.

"Good. I need to talk to you for a minute." I smiled mischievously, though he didn't see it as he walked outside.

"So what was it that you needed?" he asked me as I looked at the corner behind him, where his father was.

"Well...I have a surprise for you." I smiled as his father walked up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder as he slowly turned.

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

 **Roy's P.O.V**

Link called me outside once the three of us were done decorating, thankfully stopping the yelling/squealing on the two princesses.

"Hey Link. We're all set up in here." I greeted as I stood up, and Link gestured me outside.

"Good. I need to talk to you for a minute." he told me as I continued to walk outside with him.

"So what was it that you needed?" I asked curiously as I looked Link straight in his aqua blue eyes. That's when someone tapped me on the shoulder, as I jumped slightly and turned to see the last person I expected this early.

"Father!" I cried as I leapt into my father's arms, tears streaming down my navy blue orbs. "Oh Father. It's so great to see you!" I cried as he stroked my hair and laughed.

"It's good to see you too Roy. How's life in the manor treated you?" he asked as I wiped my eyes with the back of my glove-clad hand.

"It's been really fun. And I've made lots of new friends. More than just two." I smiled as he rubbed the top of my head and looked around.

"Oh really. You must have had lots of fun." he smiled as the Zelda walked out.

"Yeah. Oh and Dad...these are some of my friends. Princess Zelda of Hyrule and Link of Hyrule. Guys, this is my father, Eliwood of Pherae."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Zelda smiled.

"The pleasure's mine. I'm glad to see Roy's been taken care of." he stated as I blushed.

"Dad...you're embarrassing me." I blushed and said shyly.

"You have a truly talented son. I don't think I've ever met someone like him." Link started as my face grew as red as my hair.

"You guys...Stop it! Really!" I laughed shyly as Master Hand calmly floated towards us.

"You must be Roy's father Eliwood." the Master Hand started as we all looked at him as Father nodded. "It's very nice to meet you. Thank you for taking such good care of my son."

"Dad!" I blushed as the others laughed, and I did a little to myself.

"You have a truly exceptional son sir. He's very positive and friendly to the other Smashers, considering his reasons of being here." the Master Hand started as he looked at me. "Oh...You guys go start the presentation. Mario, Peach, and Luigi will handle the intro. You guys go check on Prince Marth." the Master Hand started as we all nodded and floated away.

"Who's Prince Marth?" my father asked as Peach walked off (thank...you. Gosh she was annoying) and the three of us all looked at my father.

"He's a friend of mine."

"What's happened to him?"

"He's sick." Link replied as Zelda guided him inside, signaling for us to go.

* * *

We made it to the hospital area about six fifteen. _Parent Day just started._ "We need to make this quick if we don't want to look suspicious." Link told me, almost as if reading my thoughts.

"Yeah. My father's already suspicious, and I saw Marth's guardian looking for him." I sighed as I carefully opened the door. There was Marth, resting peacefully in his bed. His cape and sheath were removed and placed in a chair next to him. I carefully moved them out of the way and sat down next to him as I subconsciously started stroking his hair. _I'm sorry Marth. I was foolish to let you take the hit. But don't worry, I'll save you. That's a promise. I don't care if I have to risk my life for yours. I'll do it Marusu._

"You okay Roy?" Link asked me as he kneeled next to Marth and placed his left hand on his forehead. The back of his hand glowed with three triangles, one glowing brighter than the others.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. His conditions are still stable." Link replied as I sighed and slumped a little in the chair.

"Don't worry you two. He'll be fine momentarily." we both heard someone say as we turned to see Dr. Mario walk towards with a large bottle of a pink liquid.

"Is it finished already?" Link asked as he walked up to Dr. Mario as he nodded and landed the liquid.

"There should be a small cup in the cabinet over there." Dr. Mario pointed out as he walked over to the cabinet over in the back of the room. Link stood there in the middle of the floor before he quickly turned and gasped. He stumbled back and fell, something shattering the bottle, sending the liquid all over the floor.

"Link! Are you okay?" I asked frantically as I ran over to Link and helped him up.

"I think so. But...what hit the bottle?" he asked, more to himself than out loud as Dr. Mario ran back.

"What was that? I heard a shatter!"

"Something hit the bottle. Go get Princess Zelda please." Link said as Dr. Mario nodded and ran off. As soon as he ran off, the room grew dark and there was a dark chuckle.

W-Who's there?" I asked as I slowly backed up, though someone grabbed my arm when I did. I gasp, though it was quick due to the fact a hand then clasped over my hand. I tried to scream for Link, hoping that it would be heard due to his sensitive ears, but it came out muffled, I don't even think he could hear it.

"Roy?! Are you alright? Where are you?" he was clearly scared, but not as scared as me.

"That was supposed to you on that bed dying. Not him." the voice laughed as I started to tremble. _I didn't let him die. Did I? I don't know anymore!_ "Don't be frightened. I'll end your misery quickly." the voice laughed as I saw purple magic in the midst of the darkness. _Ganondorf._ Was he going to kill me? I had to save Marth. I thought I was hopeless. I felt the cold metal against my throat. That was...until a single arrow brushed past my cheek.

"I hit something." I heard a feminine voice as Link quickly turned.

"Princess! Is that you?!" Link asked as another arrow was shot, followed by fire, lighting a small portion of the room.

"Link! Thank goodness." Zelda sighed as whoever was holding me dropped me and the lights flickered on. I looked towards the doorway to see Princess Zelda and...my father?

"Father?" I asked in shock as he looked at me on the ground before returning is gaze to Ganondorf.

"Who are you?" he growled as Link and I ran over to him and Zelda.

"That's none of your business. I was just coming to check on Prince Marth. Is that so bad?" he asked as his gaze went to Link and me.

"Very." we replied simultaneously and nonchalantly as Ganondorf chuckled, then the whole room was suddenly engulfed in flames.

"What the? This is not good. Not good!" I panicked as my father guided me to the middle of the room.

"You three stay here." he commanded as he started to go forward before I grabbed his wrist.

"Father wait. You don't know who this is. Protect the princess, please?" I beg as we both looked at Ganondorf at the same time.

"Well...this was truly a wonderful gathering. But I'm afraid that you must part now." he laughed as he used his magic and I felt my dad's arms slipping. Ganondorf had used his magic to pull him away, then he slammed him into the back wall. Father grunted in pain, but that was all.

"Father!" I cried in anguish as I started to go forward before a wall of fire sprung from around me. I gasped slightly, and looked back to find Link and Zelda in one circle of fire, my father in another. "Leave him alone Ganondorf!" I cried as I stood there, knowing that this was defeat.

"Well, well. Looks like I hit a soft spot. Let's see how far I can push him." he laughed as he used his magic to pick up Father again, though he was above a really huge section of fire. Then it hit me. I realized what he was doing.

"Ganondorf! No, don't do it! You've won! Just leave my father alone!" I cried and pleaded as he just laughed.

"Thanks for admitting it. He's your fee for losing." he chuckled as he released the grip on his hand, my father falling. I was still surrounded by fire, so I couldn't stop him. He was high enough to fall for about forty-five seconds, but that wasn't enough to do anything.

"Looks like you'll be witnessing your first death." he laughed as the tears flowing from my eyes suddenly stopped.

"I know what death feels like." I growled as my hand clutched my sword handle. "And I won't have it again!" I cried as I lashed my sword out, and the most shocking thing happened.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Please don't kill me. I needed an idea for a last chapter, and this was a good time to stop it. Anyway...What will happen to Eliwood? What did Roy's sword do? Will I be a complete jerk and end the story with three character deaths (Roy's mom, Eliwood, and Marth)? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Side Note: The yaoi really kicks in in the last chapter.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. See u l8tr!**


	8. The Young Lion

**I DON'T own Super Smash Bros. (Nor do I own the picture)**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Young Lion

 **Roy's P.O.V.**

"Father!" I cried as I watched my father plummet to the fire below, knowing I couldn't do anything.

"Take a good look at him Roy. This'll be the last time you see him." Ganondorf laughed as he lowered the fire around me just enough to see him. I looked in shock. My father had just be engulfed by the fire.

"Father! NO!" I cried, the tears flooding my eyes as I raised my sword. "No. He's not dead. He's not gone. I'm...not...losing anyone else!" I cried as I raised my sword into the air, then my father became visible again. Then I looked at my sword and I saw that the blade was engulfed with the fire that had just threatened to kill my father. "Sword of Seals is...it just...it just absorbed the fire!" I cried as I pointed the tip of my blade towards the fire that surrounded me and it was true, my sword absorbed it and the fire was now on my blade. I looked at Ganondorf, who had a stunned look on his face as I pointed my flaming sword towards him. "Princess! Make sure my father's safe. Link and I will handle Ganondorf." I commanded as Zelda nodded and Link ran up towards me.

"Who are you? Really?" Ganondorf asked carefully as the fire engulfed my body as well.

"Me? I am Roy, duke of Pherae. The Young Lion." I stated as I looked to the side, and for a split second, I saw a lion within the flames. _That's right. I have the strength of a mighty lion in me. I am The Young Lion, Roy._ I thrust my sword towards Ganondorf, the flames hitting him, but not doing anything else.

"The Young Lion huh? To me, you seem like a little lion cub." he laughed as I growled. I was going to rush at him, but Link quickly grabbed my arm.

"This is what he wants you to do. You must remain calm, if you want to save Marth that is." Link stated as I nodded then looked at Marth, who was still on the bed.

"Ah...I forgot about Prince Marth." Ganondorf smiled as he ran over to him, too fast for either one of us to catch him in time. Ganondorf grabbed Marth and held him over another pit of fire, but I wasn't scared this time. I raised my sword once again, and Sword of Seals absorbed the fire again, and was put out once it hit my sword.

"I'm no longer scared of fire Ganondorf." I growled as I held my sword out, ready to strike before I flew out of my hand. _Magic._ It hit the wall with a bang, along with Prince Marth, who let out a small groan.

"Let's see if you're scared now." Ganondorf laughed as he launched fire at me again, though Link blocked it with his shield.

"He still has friends who aren't scared of fire." Link sighed as he launched at Ganondorf and hit him. "Roy! Go help Prince Marth. Ganondorf's finished." Link growled as something glowed on the back of his left hand. Then something glowed on Ganondorf's hand, then Ganondorf vanished. After that, the fire dispersed and I ran over to Prince Marth.

* * *

"Prince Marth! Can you hear me? It's me, Roy." I started before Link placed his hand on my shoulder. Marth was pale and cold, and his lips were turning as blue as his hair.

"Use the antidote." he smiled as Zelda walked back in.

"It shattered remember?" she sighed as tears threatened to fall out of my eyes. Then I gasped. I still had the antidote in my pocket. I fumbled around my pocket until I found it and held it up, until someone came and grabbed it.

"What is this?" a man asked as I looked up and gasped.

"Um...well. You see sir-" I started, the words fumbling out. _I can't tell Jeigan. He'd have my head if I did._

"Well? What happened to Prince Marth?" he asked, looking at Marth's head on lap.

"Kare wa...Da. Kare wa doku sa rete imasu. **(He's...He's been poisoned)** " I replied softly as I felt myself being rocketed upward as Jeigan grabbed the collar of my blue tunic and pinned me to the wall.

"How did this happen?" he growled as my breathing became uneven.

"It doesn't matter how it happened. All that matters is that I can fix it." I replied as I shoved myself from his grasp and tried to grab the antidote, but Jeigan shoved me aside and kneeled next to Prince Marth.

"I'll do it." he grumbled as he lifted his head up.

"Um...sire? Do you know how much-" Link started before Jeigan quickly whipped his head around.

"Do you have the authority to tell me what to do elf?" he growled as Link slowly and shyly backed away. "That's what I thought." he said as he poured some of the antidote into Marth's mouth, though it started to spill out. Jeigan closed his mouth, but it still seeped out, by then...I knew what I had to do.

"May I?" I asked as I walked up to Marth.

"Who are you to-"

"Roy. Duke of Pherae." I replied to Jeigan as he stepped out of the way. My eyes averted quickly, and I saw my father, Princess Zelda, Link, and Jeigan. But that didn't matter, it was to save Marth. I could feel Jeigan staring daggers at me. But I was still going to do it. I leaned over him, and looked my lips with his. There were many other ways to stop the antidote from leaking, but I wanted this way. And it did stop. The leaking stopped, and it felt like it was all gone, but for some reason, my lips wanted to stay locked with his. And after about ten seconds, I felt arms wrap around my neck. I opened my navy blue eyes to see a pair of cerulean ones staring back. _Prince Marth!_ We stayed like that for about another minute, then quickly separated.

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu Roi-kun. **(I love you Roy)** " Marth whispered as we continued to hug. Then I felt a sharp tap on my back, then I heard Marth gasp.

"Leave at once!" Jeigan growled as Marth protectively moved in front of me.

"Kare dake o nokoshimasu Jeigan." Marth growled as he looked at me with a hint of sympathy.

"Leave him alone?! Are you okay with what just happened?!" he screamed as Marth grabbed my shaking hand.

"...Hai."

"What? Prince Marth! I forbid this. As of today, you're leaving the manor and coming back with me. I will not allow this while I'm gone!" he shouted as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Marth.

"And you...I should throw you in prison for interfering with the prince like that." he grumbled as my eyes widen in horror.

"I saw no interfering or invasion. I only saw love there." We both turned to see who said that, and I was shocked and gladly.

"Truly Father?! You really saw it?" I asked as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Truly. I've never seen you this happy so...if you're happy, I'm okay with it." he smiled as he rubbed my head.

"Thank you Father. And as for Prince Marth-" I started before I turned. "As the Duke of Pherae, I hereby declare that Prince Marth of Altea shall not leave the manor unless under his own free will." I declared as I turned to Jeigan before turning to Marth who ran up to and hugged me.

"Okage de. **(Thank you)** " he whispered as we left the room like nothing happened. I was in Marth's arms, and it felt so right. Was this truly love? I couldn't say. But I knew it was something. Something more than ordinary friendship. And **nothing** was going to ruin it.

* * *

 **Yeah! Yaoi is done for now. And I'm so sorry that I couldn't update. I had another dance competition on the day I had planned on updating. But I'm done now.**

 **A/N- I'm writing a Kaito x Reader while I'm writing the first chapter of my other Vocaloid story, and I'm thinking of another Super Smash Bros story (which may be an XReader. Comment or PM if you want a certain someone.)**

 **See u l8tr!**


End file.
